


Grovel

by paladinofselune



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Beauregard Lionett, Dom Jester Lavorre, F/F, Sex Magic, Tail Sex, consensual command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladinofselune/pseuds/paladinofselune
Summary: “Grovel? Really? You want me to grovel right now?”The one where Jester asks Beau to beg.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	Grovel

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a hot second since I’ve written anything, and a hot never since I’ve written smut. This has been floating in my head since Beau said it though. Pls no bully…I tried my best.

“Hey Beau- Would you really beg for me?” 

There’s a moment of silence as Beau registered what Jester had just said, but it takes another few seconds still before the words make any sort of sense to her. 

“I- what?,” She eventually stammered, glancing up from across the room to Jester who had peeked out over the lip of whatever romance novel she was reading tonight, “I’m not really the begging type- if you’re talking about what I think you’re talking about. We’re talking about sex- right?” 

Jester blushed, her blue skin flushing a cute lavender as she ducked down behind the pages of her book again, “Yes, Beau! As a sex thing.” 

Beau leaned back in her bed, still watching Jester from across the way. She can’t help but grin slightly, “Where did this come from? What ARE you reading?”

Jester slammed the book shut with a huff, throwing it off to the side of the bed. The blush on her face had deepened, but she looked determined, “When we were fighting Guacamole, you said ‘You want me to grovel right now?’. Well, would you? Beg for it?” 

Beau’s jaw dropped for a second, it was hard to not be shocked about the conviction in Jester’s words, especially since she had obviously been thinking about the throw away line since their fight weeks ago. She shifted in her sheets, realizing with a start the idea DID kind of turn her on. That was new- she wasn’t usually the one doing the begging…

“I uh-,” She swallowed, meeting Jester’s eyes, “I mean, if that’s what you want Jessie. I don’t know how convincing I’ll be, but I can try.” 

“Oh, well, I can help with that,” Jester chirped, a small devious smile hinting at a long thought out plan. Beau raised her eyebrows and Jester continued, “If I cast command, I’m sure you’ll be VERY enthusiastic about it. It’s kind of hot, isn’t it? You just let the spell take over…” 

Beau almost forgot how to breathe. She had no idea Jester had this side to her- she felt herself squirm again, surprised that the idea of letting Jester take the lead for once was so appealing. Not that Jester was a total submissive in bed- she had her moments...but usually it was Beau leading the charge. 

Jester stood from her bed, letting her blankets drop away. It was a warm night- and she wasn’t wearing much. A matching set of pink panties and a lace camisole. She hated being warm, and besides clothes often just got in the way. She practically skipped across the room, arms behind her back as she approached Beau. She leaned close, pressing a soft kiss against Beau’s lips. 

Beau returned the favor, fighting the urge to pull the tiefling into a deeper kiss. As they broke apart, Jester grinned again, “So? Is that a yes?”

Beau sighed though she truly wasn’t thinking of arguing- to be fair, the idea of being compelled to do something by Jester WAS kind of hot in a weird, kinky way, “Sure Jes- why not. Do we do it now, or…?”

Jester kissed Beau again, sliding her way into her lap. Her hands cupped her face gently before one of them curled behind Beau’s head to undo her top knot. With tender carefulness, Jester brushed out Beau’s hair, never breaking the kiss. Beau felt Jester’s lips curl up ever so slightly. She hissed as suddenly her head was jerked back as Jester grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked. 

“Fuck- Jes!” Beau whined, surprised but not disliking the alternating moods of rough and sweet. She felt her stomach twist again pleasantly as Jester grinned down at her. 

“Not yet-” Jester said between a kiss, “It’ll be a surprise, is that ok?”

Beau moaned softly as Jester nipped her lip and tugged ever so slightly, “O-ok.” 

Jester hummed happily, pressing one more kiss to Beau’s lips before turning her attention to her throat. She trailed a series of kisses starting from behind her ear, down the curve of her throat and to the soft flesh where her neck met her clavicle. She nibbled and kissed, enjoying the soft sounds Beau made when she found a particularly sensitive spot. She bit down gently at first at the base of her neck, applying more pressure until Beau squirmed beneath her.

She leaned back to survey her work, proudly noting the faint bruise that was already beginning to show there.

Jester tugged at the hem of Beau’s sleep shirt, “Take this off.”

Beau didn’t need any second urging. She wriggled out of the shirt, leaving it balled up on the corner of the bed as Jester traced one finger between her breasts. Beau watched as Jester lowered her face toward one breast, her hair obscuring the view- but she gasped a second later as Jester took one of her nipples into her mouth, her tongue flicking wetly across it sending shockwaves down Beau’s spine yet again. Her back arched ever so slightly as Jester continued to tease. With a wet pop, she released the first nipple to turn her attention to the second, a hand replacing what her mouth had left behind. 

Beau stifled another groan as she felt something creep along the inside of her thigh- it snaked slowly and after a moment she realized it was Jester’s tail, curling loosely up her leg and toward the hem of her shorts. 

A moment later, she felt the spade end of her tail pressing lightly against her wetness, through the fabric of her clothes. With agonizing slowness, it traced slow circles there as Jester continued to nibble and kiss. 

Beau keened softly, the sound caught in the back of her throat. Her heart hammered- there was only so much teasing she could stand. Her breath hitched as Jester slid forward, her hair dragging across her chest and neck as she leaned close to Beau’s ear.

Beau swallowed loudly as Jester’s lips tickled her ear, her voice breathy, “Beg for me, Beau.” 

Beau almost fought against the clouding wave of magic that washed over her, an instinctual tensing telling her that this wasn’t her. But then she remembered- the purr in Jester’s voice, the very incessant tail still barely putting any friction behind it’s touch and she allowed Jester’s magic to take hold. She felt light headed and fuzzy- but in the back of her mind, a single word rang out. Beg.

“Fuck, Jess, PLEASE,” Beau said in a rush, her hips jerking upward against the still teasing tail, “Please, fuck me! Gods, I need you so bad,” She continued breathlessly. It felt odd- she knew the words were hers and in all honesty, she had been thinking them...but to have them spill from her mouth unabated...it was weird; in a good way. 

“Please,” Beau whimpered once again, before her lips were crushed in another hungry kiss from Jester. She feels Jester’s tongue against hers- the kiss stealing both their breath. Jester pulls back, panting after a few seconds. Her tail had stopped it’s stroking, but now Jester’s hand slid between the suffocating layers of clothing, between her lips. Beau bucked against the touch as Jester began rubbing circles against her clit, the wet friction of her fingers audible in the silence between their gasps. 

Beau shuddered as Jester’s tail slipped beneath the leg of her shorts, pressing gently against her entrance as Jester continued to rub slow circles. She can feel Jester’s own wetness as she straddled one of Beau’s thighs. 

Slowly, her tail slid it's way inside of her and began to thrust quickly. Jester’s fingers also pick up speed, pressing a little more firmly against Beau’s clit. Beau writhed beneath her, her hands clenched in the sheets, mouth agape in a silent gasp of pleasure. Jester felt Beau clench around her as she cums- but she still doesn’t let up fucking her, not until her body stops trembling from the aftershocks of her orgasm.

There’s only the sound of their breathing as Jester flopped down next to Beau, curled up into her side and nuzzling into the crook of her neck. Beau draped one arm over her, eyes half closed in bliss as the comfortable silence stretches. 

“Did you like it?” Jester asked after a few moments of sleepy quiet and Beau nearly laughed, but thankfully caught herself.

She kissed Jester’s forehead, squeezing the tiefling into a tight hug, “Yes.” 

With a yawn, Jester grinned, “Good...I can’t wait to do it again. It was fun having you be on the bottom for once.”

Beau felt her stomach somersault again and she smiled against Jester’s shoulder, “You know what? It was.” 

“Oooh, next time we should try some bondage. That’s what I was reading tonight- by the way, since you asked.” 

Beau snorted, cuddling closer as Jester began to sleepily describe one of the scenes from her novel in great detail. Jester was full of surprises- not that she minded. Not as long as she got to be here, with her. Eventually the pair drifted to sleep, still tangled in each other’s arms.


End file.
